SasuNaru Fanfiction: How it all Began
by IShipNarutoandSasuke
Summary: In Naruto's point of view, Sasuke and Naruto heat it up with each other, but compared to what they'll do in later chapters, this is just child's play. But someone familiar catches them, who is it? Things are beginning between Sasuke and Naruto and someone catches them in the middle of it, uh-oh?


**Chapter 1: The Accident: SasuNaru Begins**

**Naruto P.O.V. (point of view)**

I complained "Ugghhhh it's Mondayyyy! D : At least

I get to see Sakura today, heh! ^_^" I just woke up and I

had training to do with Kakashi-sensei and the rest of squad 7. I had a strange dream though. It occurred after school, Sasuke

walked by, letting his cheek gently touch mine , and whispered

so softly, it almost wasn't audible. "I love you." I just shook

it off and got up to get ready. I practically inhaled his breakfast

muffin and ran off to meet the others at the training grounds.

**xXx**

When Igot to the training grounds, the only people in sight

were Sakura and Sasuke. "Gawd, why is he always so late?!"

I moaned. Sakura answered with a sigh. "He's probably just trying to piss us off by making us wait while he reads his stupid

Make-out Paradise." Sasuke was leaning against a fairly old tree.

"Yeah, probably, there's Kakashi for ya." Sasuke complied

Inner Sakura: "Kyaaa! Sasuke agrees!" "Would you excuse me a

moment, I have to ummm..." Sakura awkwardly brought up.

"Pee?" I finished laughing. "Naruto! I'll kill you! Shut

your trap! Ya know, you don't have to state the obvious!?" Sakura

raged in fury. After screaming at Me, Sakura stormed off

toward the restrooms. "Jeez, she's so annoying." Sasuke pointed

out. I replied confused. "D'ya really think so, Sasuke? I

thought she was kind of hot!" Sasuke thought. "Well she's just

another one of those stupid fan girls of mine." "Ughh, I'll kill

you! Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be so popular

with the ladies!" : (I growled. I went out of Sasuke's sight for

a second and then was sprinting strait toward Sasuke, him

unaware of what I was doing. I punched the tree, right

beside Sasuke's throat. The tree started to tip slightly

and…!BAM! the tree slammed to the ground as I fell on top

of Sasuke and our lips forced together into an _unwanted_ kiss, at

least we _thought_ it was unwanted at the time. My tongue fell

into Sasuke's mouth, by accident. I actually kind of liked it. Sasuke

pushed Me off of his body, his face completely flushed. "Naruto,

why did you do that!" Sasuke yelled. I think my face was equally flushed as Sasuke's was. "I didn't mean to! Why are you blushing, anyway? You liked it, didn't you!" I confronted. Sasuke got off of the tree trunk and stood up, only to look down. "I don't know." Sasuke said timidly. "Wait…WADDAYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" I screamed at Sasuke, unaware of how much I blushed after he had said that. He flinched. "So, you want more?" I asked wryly. "Like I said I do-" Sasuke couldn't finish. I pushed him up against a different tree and started kissing him vigorously, I wasn't able to get my tongue any further than his tightly sealed lips. He seemed tense at first, but finally he let lose and relaxed his jaw, I was able to let my tongue explore a little bit into his mouth. I brushed my tongue against his and scraped it along his teeth. I started to push myself against him even more and I could feel his erect member through his shorts. In between breaths he said, "We…don't want…Sakura or…Kakashi…sensei…to…see us…like this." I started to give him more as I reached up his shirt with one hand and started to rub his nipples. He began to moan with pleasure. He started to lean in more. We were at it for about 7 minutes until he pulled away from me. "Sakura and possibly Kakashi-sensei will be arriving soon, so let this be our little secret until then. By the way, I think I like you!" Sasuke stated. "Yeah, I think I like you too!" I replied. "What were you two doing just now" a familiar voice called out. "Uh-oh" both of the men answered.

**Note: This is my very first fan fiction, if I get enough good reviews I'll make a next chapter! I know that this one was short, but I promise to make the next chapter longer!**


End file.
